


if i asked (would you be my forever)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: It's not in first person?--See end note.





	

_when we were sixteen, laying on the roof outside our room, you used to look at the stars and tell me the stories behind them, but if asked about them later… i wouldn’t recall anything but **you**  (you were- **are**  so beautiful) and the way your hand guided mine to pick out each new shining constellation… did you know then-did you know **how much** i loved you? how much you meant to **me**? could you **feel** it?_

_—–_

_eighteen was **hard**. you had just left for college and i was trying to find a way to live without your hand in mine. you skyped me often, but you were living and experiencing and i felt like i was just running in place. jeremiah got me paints that year and i found putting the brush to canvas eased some of the loneliness that haunted my steps. i painted the stars; pictured your face and the laugh you held back when i stumbled under your gaze. i painted moments i had lost; a mother’s sacrifice, a father’s love, and a planet i had loved and lost. i painted the smile eliza gave you, the hands that jeremiah molded, and the eyes that held a bit of them both (their greatest creation). but **something** was always missing…  
_

 

_—–_

_the day i turned twenty-two you called and left a voicemail of you screaming Taylor Swift’s song at the top of your lungs. i never told you, (it won’t come true if i tell you, alex) but **“i gotta have you, i gotta have you.”** would have been my wish. instead, i blew out the candles and wondered if you would ever love me like i loved you?_

—–

_you were the first person i took flying, so it only made sense that the day Supergirl **first came to the rescue** i was saving **you**. you were **so mad** that day; i didn’t **understand** why you thought i could let you die, but you were gone before i could ask. i spent my twenty-fourth birthday watching my origin story come to life… without **you** by my side. you didn’t call. i turned off my phone and hoped next year would be better._

_—–_

_“i love you kara. and loving you means being scared that one day you will go up against something that you might not come back from. can you–can you imagine that?”_

_“yes. in case you didn’t notice, it’s the same for you. you’re a human taking on aliens and i’m just–i’m out of my mind because i realized **years ago** that loving you meant one day i could lose you.”_

_“what-what do we do?”_

_“we love each other anyways. we let the love in and we take each day as it comes. whatever happens… we are **strong enough** to handle it.”_

_“you think so?”_

_“i know so.”_

_—–_

_You were twenty-seven when you gathered everything you had to “kara-kara you can do this you’re **invincible**  for rao’s sake-just breathe just–” but then you saw her, smiling at you with that sleepy little grin that had always done you in, and you were sixteen again and the world tilted and as her face came back into focus you just– “marry me.”_

_—–_

_You had always imagined your father and mother at your bonding ceremony. Their eyes shining as you pledged yourself to another; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death reunited you._

_Instead, winn and james stood beside you. lucy holding the rings behind alex (the one **you chose** , the one who **chose you** ), hank holding eliza awkwardly as she sniffled against him (he offered her tissues but she couldn’t be bothered–her girls-her girls were **finally** happy) and a minister spoke quietly about **love** and  **commitment** and **forever**. **she was yours**. **you were hers**._

_her ring glistened in the sunlight as you slipped it on her finger, “alex eliza danvers, i promise to love you, stand beside you, and be your friend as well as your lover for as long as we both shall live. you showed me the stars and taught me how to fly, and i will spend the rest of my life loving you for it.”_

_your hand shook as she took it, but like the effect of all her touches, it calmed and you watched through blurry eyes as the band found its new home, “when you first came to us… i had thought you would change my life forever, but i never could have imagined this. you have changed me; irrevocably and completely. you push me and love me and take care of me, and with this ring i promise to do the same for you. you are my forever. you **always** have been. i will never leave you, because without you i don’t feel whole.”_

_—–_

_Thirty years old. Holding your wife who cradled a bundle of the both of you. He had your eyes, and Alex’s smile. You kissed her head, and cooed at him as he slept; content in his mother’s arms. “i promise you this. you will be happy. you will be safe. and most of all… you will be loved.”_

_—–_

_you wished on a star for many years. **for love**. **for her**. **for happiness**. and in the end… in the end you found more than you had ever imagined._

_**you were happy. you were safe. you were loved.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it fuckin' was...
> 
> See... this just tells you to actually READ something before you copy it from your Tumblr. Jesus fuck, brain. Gawddd.


End file.
